bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Druid of the Jungle
|game = Bloons TD 6 |image = 030-Druid.png |tower = Druid |unlocked = TBA XP |path = 2 |upgrade = 3 |cost = $805 (Easy) $950 (Medium) $1025 (Hard) $1140 (Impoppable) |ability=N/A |damage=1 (thorn, spray of 8) Infinite (vine, attachment) |pierce=1 (thorn, spray of 8, excluding additional upgrades) 1 (vine, attachment) |attackspeed=Moderate (thorns, every 1.1s, e.a.u.) Moderately Slow (vine, every 1.4s, e.a.u.) |range=35 (x/3/0) 45 (0/3/1 and 0/3/2) |statuseffects=Degrow (thorns) Instakill (vine, animated DoT duration equation (√rbe + 1)/4 seconds for most bloons, plus 0.5s for leads) |towerboosts=N/A |camo=No (requires further upgrades, specifically x/5/x) |related upgrades= }} The Druid of the Jungle is the 2nd Path 3rd Tier upgrade of the Druid in BTD6. It causes a vine to appear from the ground and grab one Bloon, immobilizing it and draining its layers until it is popped, it will then repeat the cycle with another Bloon once the original is fully popped. The stronger the bloons are, the longer it takes to get rid of them, although the popping is simply an animation. The upgrade costs $805 on Easy, $950 on Medium, $1,025 on Hard, and $1,140 on Impoppable. Strategy *The vine attack always uses Strong targeting; as such, the Druid can be assigned other targetting options for its other attacks without "wasting" the vine. *It is recommended to use against Ceramic Bloons from MOABs as they can be quickly destroyed especially if a large amount of them if present. *In large groups, these Druids are extremely powerful and can even remove the threats of heavy Ceramic rushes such as Round 63 and Round 76. *Two Druids of the Jungle can deal with the Ceramics spawned from the MOAB on Round 40, assuming the initial layer is popped. *The vine will only grab another bloon once the original has been popped **Attack speed buffs have no effect on this upgrade, since damage over time is unaffected by attack speed upgrades. *Due to the fact that it pops layers individually, 'Super Ceramics' can keep the vine detained for an extended period of time and thus this upgrade is very ineffective against them Gallery Druid of the Jungle Icon.png|BTD6 upgrade icon IMG_3461.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 1, bottom path 3) Trivia * If the last Bloon left is grabbed by a vine, the round will end automatically. ** This is due to the fact that a grabbed bloon is treated by the game as popped, there is simply an animation to remove it from the screen, similar to that of Monkey Pirates. * This is one of the few upgrades that can instantly destroy a Ghost Bloon. The others being Obyn Greenfoot's Wall of Trees, Bomb Blitz, Legend of the Night, Engineer Monkey's all Bloon Traps (even rewards $0) and Bloon Master Alchemist. *Similar to Monkey Pirates & Pirate Lord, once a bloon is grabbed it is considered popped and the remainder is just an animation. So if the vine grabs the last bloon on screen, it will immediately disappear as if it was popped normally. *A bug in update 8.0 allowed Druid of the Jungle nearby Striker Jones with Level 9+ to instakill MOAB-class bloons, including the BAD, to reveal the children bloons. It was fixed in update 8.1. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Druid Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades